1. Field of the Disclosure
The teachings in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate generally to a camera module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, a camera module is an optical device capable of photographing an object by being mounted with a plurality of lenses. The optical device includes an actuator moving the lenses to a direction of an optical axis. The actuator realizes an auto focusing function by adjusting a focal length (focal distance) by transferring the lens to the direction of an optical axis, where the lens is embedded in a lens barrel.
A terminal connected to the actuator is required to apply a voltage to the actuator. The terminal in a conventional camera module is electrically connected to a substrate mounted with an image sensor, where the terminal is exposed to outside to be susceptible to an influence of electromagnetic wave transmitted from outside, and even if an EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) shield can is mounted to cover the camera module, the terminal and the EMI shield can are brought into contact to disadvantageously generate a short-circuit.